Stupid Dream
by rawrrr.3
Summary: Benny/Ethan. i do not own anything. please read&enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"Benny?" Ethan asks out of concern, "you do know you can take those ridiculous clothes off, right?" he raises his eyebrow, watching as Benny stands in front of a mirror admiring himself. Benny was wearing his cheer-leading outfit; he didn't want to take it off just yet. Ethan thought he looked sexy in it.

"Wow, don't I just look so hot", Benny thinks out loud without realizing it, not paying any given attention to his best friend, getting too lost in his daydream. He plays around with his blonde curls, smiling to himself. Benny runs his hands down to his fake boobs his hands lingers there for a few minutes, and then frowns, he wishes they were bigger. Ethan rolls his eyes.

"Benny." Ethan says trying to get his attention. "Benny!"

"It's not Benny. It's Betty." Betty states in a girly voice, turning around making his skirt swirl. He's now facing Ethan, who's sitting cross-legged on Benny's bed. He walks towards Ethan, swaying his hips slightly. Ethan takes in a deep breath as he's walking his way. 'I wanna fuck him so hard' Ethan shakes his head getting that thought out of his head. _'_No I can't. It isn't right, Ethan! Damn it. He's just so-' Ethan stops thinking when Betty is standing inches away from him.

Betty's grinning down at him, his fingers grip the bottom of his red skirt, he's swaying his body and biting down on his lower lip, looking like he's wanting something or 'someone'. Ethan blinks and places his hands on top of his crutch as he feels himself hardening.

"Well Betty, are-are you done being a girl, yet? Because I seriously want to-" Ethan gets cut off by Betty's body on his. Betty has his legs on either side of Ethan's body and his arms droop over his shoulders. Ethan's heart is beating faster, his hands still where he left them, he can feel the heat between their crutches.

Betty twirls his finger in Ethan's dark hair and leans in closer to him. Ethan tries to get back to reality and when he does he realizes that his hands are underneath Betty's skirt and Betty's panty covered balls are pressed against his hands. 'Oh god!' Ethan thinks. His breath hitches in his throat. What does he do now? He's nervous to make the first move, he's so freaking out, but Betty comes in and presses his soft lips on his. Once Betty pulls away, he presses his forehead against Ethan's and gives him the famous Benny smile, that takes Ethan's breath away.

"Because you seriously want to fuck me?" Benny whispers out, he grinds his crutch against Ethan's and Ethan let's out a small moan and nods his head.

"How bad?" Betty asks in a seductive voice.

"S-so bad. So fucking bad." Ethan answers nervously. Betty pushes Ethan's body back down and he's laying on top of him. Ethan can feel Benny's boner. Ethan kisses Betty roughly, pulling his face closer to his. Ethan grabs Betty's junk and squeezes it. He moans into their kiss. Betty tugs at Ethan's shirt and pushes it up, they break apart and he pulls the shirt off him and tosses it behind him, bringing his lips back onto Ethan's. Ethan cups Betty's beautiful face with one hand and the other tangled in Betty's hair, deepening the kiss.

They pull away, breathless, "I've wanted this for so long, Benny. I want you; need you so fucking bad it hurts." Ethan says softly, his hand at the hem of Betty's top and takes it off.

"Then fuck me, E." Ethan grins and obeys Benny's quest. His finger hooks at the top of Betty's panties and pulls them down slightly and Betty helps pulls the rest down quickly, throwing his pink underwear across the bedroom. Ethan's hand rests on the inside of Betty's thigh and slides his hand up until it meets Benny's balls. He starts to fiddle with them.

"Ethan!" Benny moans out, his fingers having a hard time unbuttoning Ethan's pants. "Fucking stupid pants!" he says frustrated. Ethan helps him out and then rips off his jeans and boxers because it's just too tight around him. They kiss and then Ethan stretches his arm out, hand searching for a condom in the drawer. He knew Benny kept some there.

"Condoms? Where are-"

"Fuck condoms. I want you bare inside of me, E." Benny interrupts. Ethan sticks his fingers inside of Benny's mouth and he sucks on them making Ethan moan in pleasure then when he's finished with that Ethan pulls them out. His hand finds its way back to where it belongs. He feels for Betty's tight hole and places his fingertip at his entrance and pushes it inside, this makes Benny wince in pain. Ethan moves his finger around a little and then places another finger inside.

"God, shit!" Betty hisses shutting his eyes closed, "Just fuck me already!" he nearly yells at him, not wanting to waste any time. Betty reaches down and pulls Ethan's fingers out and then he sits up. Ethan stares at him; he looks so damn sexy with his pink lacy stuffed bra, his tented skirt and his messy blonde wig. Betty's now hovering over Ethan's throbbing cock, he's slowly lowers himself onto Ethan's member, Ethan's tip is entering Benny's hole-

"Ethan," Benny whispers into his ear. "Hey Ethan!" Benny shakes him awake and Ethan snaps open his eyes, breathing heavily, and glares at his best friend, who's grinning and sitting on the side of Ethan's bed.

"Mornin', sleepy-head!"

'Shit. Fucking Benny, fucking dream, and fucking damn cheer-leading outfits.'


	2. Chapter 2

**heey kids,**

**So i know it's been forever and i'm super dupperrrr sorry! i've been having writer's block for a while but i'm trying i really am. I'm also sorry if this is complete poop. . but i hope you still like it? and thankyouthankyouthankyou for all the comments&&you favortiving this story :DD you guys make me happy. well if you guys want more stories from me i have a mibba it's rawrrr:3 so yes enjoy please or not it's cool, man.**

"I see you had a nice dream last night?" Benny states, brown eyes traveling down Ethan's sweaty torso. Ethan follows his glazes, then he gasps. 'Shit, you have to be kidding me!' Ethan's reflexes are to pull up his blanket, so he does, covering up his tented boxers, half naked body and right over his head. 'God! This is horrible!' He's panicking now so he tries and gets it to go down, but it won't, it just won't.

He can hear Benny's laugh and Ethan's bloods rushing to his face. Ethan gives up on his member and angrily says, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Benny tries to stop the laughing and replies, "well you're the one who wanted me to come over for some video game playin' and shit-" there was a pause and sounds of someone moving around and then pulling of Ethan's blanket. "But I rather hear about that dream you had." Benny's grinning.

Ethan grips the blanket and pulls it back toward him, "Stop it!"

"Cm'on E." Benny says.

"No." Ethan can feel the bed move, he's on top of him and he excitedly jumps up and down begging, "tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Ethan's eyes widen in terror and in slight pleasure.

Ethan can't think straight and Benny bouncing on him isn't helping at all. So he blurts out, "Fine! Okay! I'll tell you! Just-just stop it! Please!?" Benny stops moving instantly.

Oh God, what now! What is he going say now? He can't just tell him 'Oh yeah my dream I had last night? Yup you where there. In your damn cheerleading outfit. We almost fucked by the way!' Ethan slowly pushes down the comforter, showing his flushed face.

Benny gives a signature smile, "Sweet! Was she hot? Oh God! Tell me every single detail. What was she like? Was she real good? Or-" he rants on and on, but Ethan's eyes widen that stops him. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he questions. He shakes his head and says no. "Then what happened?"

"You happened." Ethan says under his breath.

Benny chuckles, "me? What did I do?"

Ethan frowns, then groans out loud. He hates himself for putting his goddamn self in this awkward situation. Ethan pushes Benny off him so he can sit up and try to explain this, but once Ethan's hand touches his best friend's chest, he gets that vision.

"Ethan, I-I have to tell you something." Benny's hearts racing fast, he doesn't know what he's doing. He swallows. He blinks, then next thing anyone knows is that he's kissing him. Kissing his best friend. Kissing Ethan! Ethan places his hand on either side of Benny's face and just kisses him back. They pull away, they're standing at Ethan's bedroom doorway. When Benny gets back his courage and his confidence, he pushes Ethan into the bedroom and pulls Ethan's face closer to his. They kiss passionately.

And that was it.

Ethan pulls his hand away quickly. Did he really just-? He shakes his head. Benny gives a look that reads 'what?' Ethan shakes his head, again "nothing."

Ethan waits for a minute to pass by before whispering "It's Betty." He grips his blanket. He's so nervous, still. Benny takes a minute to process who Betty is, when it hits him, he smiles.

"Oh, Betty? So what did she do?" Benny questions.

Ethan gulps, "She did stuff. To me. She made me-" he stops. Is he sure he wants to do this? He puts his hands on his face and runs them up his face then through his hair. "She made me do crazy shit."

"Like?" Benny asks, he's getting excited just waiting for him to continue with his dream. Ethan stayed quiet, but then thought back to that vision. He can do this, he knows Benny wants him like that, maybe something more would happen. Hopefully.

"You. Betty. Uh she I mean you. You were in your outfit and it just made-" Ethan stops talking.

"The fucking cheerleading clothes," Benny grins and Ethan's lost for words.

Benny moves closer to the other boy, still smiling. "do you think we should repeat what we did? Since you're having so much trouble talking." he says whispers seductively. Benny places his hand on Ethan's face and leans in for their first kiss. They're an inch away, but right before they close the gap between them Ethan says in a low voice, "go put on the cheerleading outfit first."

Benny gets up and walks away.

Waiting for Benny makes Ethan second guess his big decision. It's only his first time ever doing this kind of stuff with anybody, but then again it's Benny, his best friend of course he would want to experience this moment with him, especially his first.

Ten minutes wasted away by Ethan standing in front of the body mirror, checking his teeth, making sure his breath's decent, and fixing his hair.

"Well hello there," Betty says grinning with her arm raised up against the doorframe and her hand on her waist. Ethan spins around to her voice. He stares with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Oh dear god," Ethan whispers, he can feel himself hardening. Ethan moves towards Betty. 'Wait, what if this a dream again?' so the young boy pinches himself on the arm, to make sure this is actually happening, because if it wasn't he wouldn't want to wake up. Ever.

Ethan's now standing right in front of Betty. He takes her hand and pulls her inside the room Betty closes the door behind her. They sit on the edge of the single bed. Betty and Ethan stare at each other and Ethan touches Betty's beautiful blonde locks.

Ethan's sweating a bit, heart pounding fast, mind filled with Betty and Benny, especial when he's naked.

"So what happens now?" Benny questioned, staring into his beautiful eyes, leaning in closer. Benny shuts his eyes as Ethan pulls his face closer, then kisses him. Their make out session starts getting heated. Ethan finds himself underneath Betty, their still kissing. Ethan rolls them over, so now Ethan's on top. Betty pulls away for air, she's breathing heavily Ethan smiles down at her. His hand crawls under Betty's red and white shirt, his finger draws shapes on Betty's tummy. Betty places her hands on Ethan's slim face and presses kisses on his pink lips. Ethan's smiling and Betty manages to roll them over the bed and onto the cluttered floor. They start laughing.

They lay on top of Ethan's clothes that laid on the ground for the rest of the day in each other's arms. Benny's wig half on him all messed up.

"I love you," Benny whispers into Ethan's ear then kisses him, making him blush like a madman.


End file.
